Taken
by Princess007
Summary: It was supposed to be the best day of Emily's life. The day she'd finally get to be his. Until a woman starts to think that the baby growing inside of Emily is her own. "I know you're smart, Emily. And it's really simple. You took my baby, and now I want it back."
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to post this! I'm sorry, I know I need to finish some other stories but I just couldn't let this idea slide, and I promise it's gonna get really creepy...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Perfect.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

She couldn't help but run her hands over the delicate fabric of her dress once again. The dress, that been deliberately made for her fit like a glove. The cut, the lace, the small details…were amazing.  
The girls had organized everything so she and Derek wouldn't have to worry about a thing, and they had been there every step of the way. Literally. They had just left a few minutes ago so that she'd have a few minutes to wrap her mind around everything before she left for the church.

_Knock.  
Knock._

"Hey Emily. It's Jordan. Jordan Todd."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. Jordan? Why the hell was Jordan here?  
When she had filled JJs spot, while she was on maternity leave they had gotten along well, but it wasn't something she'd call a friendship. And ever since Jordan lost her baby she had closed herself off and shut the world out.  
Emily considered ignoring it but the knocking continued so she opened the door.  
"Hey, Jordan."

"Hello. Uhm, I heard you and Derek are getting married today and I just wanted to come by and, you know, congratulate." Jordan wrung her hands and looked up with a nervous smile. She had to admit that the brunette looked beautiful in the white dress. Being married would have suited her.

Too bad it wouldn't come to that.

"Thank you." Emily pondered for a second, then said: "Rossi is coming to pick me up in about 15 minutes. Why don't you come in until her arrives?"

_Perfect. _"Yes. I'd like that."

Emily led Jordan into the house. Somehow she had an uneasy feeling about Jordan showing up out of the blue.

"You look beautiful." Jordan put her bag on the kitchen counter and rummaged around in it, clearly looking for something particular. She smiled and nodded when Emily offered her something to drink.

Emily turned around to the sink and filled a glass with water. The worry in the pit of her stomach grew when she felt Jordan step beside her.

"You know Emily, I'm really sorry."

Emily felt the other woman shift beside her and put a reassuring smile on. "Sorry for what?"

"This."

She felt a light prick, then only darkness.

* * *

David Rossi knocked on the door of the sweet vintage house.  
"Emily, it's me. I'm coming to pick you up for your wedding, if you forgot that!"

No answer.

He turned the handle only to realize that the door was already open. Quietly he stepped into the entrance hall. Light flooded through the big window, and a small garden could be seen behind it. As he continued to walk further in, he couldn't help but notice that everything, even the tiniest details mirrored Emily's taste in interior decoration perfectly.

"Emily?" Rossi called out once again. He went up the stairs to the walk-in closet, where he knew Emily got ready.

He knocked once again at the door to announce his coming-in. "I'm gonna walk in now, so I really hope you're not naked."

Dave pushed the door open and frowned.

Empty.

"Come on, bella. This isn't funny. Especially for Derek. He's already worried sick that you won't show up. If we're late his heart will probably stop beating!"

He continued to search the house until he was completely sure that Emily was nowhere to be found. A second look around made him notice that a toothbrush as well as a few clothes were missing.

All these signs could only mean one thing.  
Emily Prentiss had spooked. Emily Prentiss ran.

There wouldn't be a wedding today.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner loosened his tie, something he hadn't done in years. He called JJ over and explained told her the same things he had just heard from Dave. He watched her face fall as she brushed his comforting hand off.

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"Simply not there." Aarons hand ran over his face. "Looks like she ran."

JJ breath hitched and a few seconds there was just silence. Then, both of their looks wandered over to the nervous groom.

Who was gonna tell Derek?

* * *

When she woke up everything was blurry, and to say her head hurt like a bitch was an understatement. She tried to move her hands to shield the aggressive light from her wildly blinking eyes only to find them tied above her head. Emily looked around and observed her surroundings.  
Definitely a basement. A table in front of her, a vase of flowers on it. To her left a small window with iron bars in front of it. Emily herself was sitting on a bed with crème-colored sheets.

What the hell was going on?

A sudden flash of memory in her mind, was all it took for her to remember.

Jordan Todd had pricked her with a needle and she fell unconscious.  
Jordan Todd had kidnapped her.

"Jordan?" Emily's voice sounded hoarse, yet strong.

Emily couldn't help but jump a little at the sound of the steel door opening. "Hey Emily. Look I brought food!"

Jordan walked in with a friendly smile on her face, before she put a plate of food on the table. "I even bought flowers. Do you like them?"

No sarcasm, no venom in her voice. The woman was honestly curious about her opinion.

"Jordan." Emily sat up straighter and looked her in the eye. "Why did you bring me here?"  
The brunette thought that the word 'bring' might sound better than 'kidnap', and she didn't wanna anger Jordan. Who knew what she was capable of?

"Because you have my baby. But you know that, Emily." Jordan chastised her with a patronizing look. A look a teacher would give a student, She was totally serious.

"I don't have your baby, Jordan. You lost your baby four months ago."

Jordan sighed deeply and sat beside Emily on the bed. "I didn't lose my baby, Emily. It's just growing inside of you now."

"What?" Emily's eyes widened. "That's not possible."

"You see, Emily, for a few months I thought I lost my baby, but then I heard that you were pregnant and I realized that my baby, how can I explain it…just changed the body it was growing in. Don't worry, you can stay here until the baby is born." Jordan patted Emily's hand lovingly and stood up.

Emily's breath quicken and her eyes darted around the room. Dusty floor, flaking off paint, cobwebs in the corner. "You want me to have _my _baby…in here?"

"It's not your baby, and anyway, in some other countries the conditions are much worse. And there's really no need to be scared, I'll be by your side the minute you go into labor."

"So you want me to spent the next fucking four months in here? That's insane! I…The baby needs sun, air, regular check-ups at a hospital. Please, Jordan, let me go."

"How often do we have to talk about this? I know you're smart, Emily. And it's really simple. You took my baby, and now I want it back."

* * *

**You like it? Don't like it? Tell me what you think and if I should continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! The response was AMAZING, THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I really loved to read your reviews. I have another chapter and if you like that one as well then I will continue for sure :D  
I do not own CM. **

* * *

"Wow, time flies!" Jordan exclaimed after she threw a glance at her watch. "I really gotta get going."

Emily sat up straighter. "You're leaving?"

"Of course I'm leaving, silly. I need to earn some money for my baby!" The black agent smiled happily at her and Emily felt a bile rise in her throat. With a deep breath she forced it down, then tugged slightly at the restraints.  
"Can we take these off? I'm starting to get uncomfortable."

"Look, Emily sweetie, I think we should leave them, just until we get used to each other, you know?" She walked over to the bed and knelt in front of it. "Now to you, my little angel. Mummy is going to leave for work now, but don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Emily realized that Jordan wasn't talking to her, but the baby. She felt an almost irresistible urge to vomit when Jordan pressed a kiss to her belly and patted it softly.

"Alright then, I try to come here in my lunch break to bring you something to eat. See you then!"

Before Emily even had the chance to speak up, there was the sound of the door clunking shut.

* * *

Derek couldn't take it anymore.

The loud whispers behind his back grew quieter the further he walked away from the altar.  
The altar where he was supposed to wait for his fiancée.  
The altar where he was supposed to say 'I do'.

A few seconds of silence passed until he blurted out the question that he had been dying to ask.  
"What the hell is going on?"

Finally Hotch, who had led him away, turned around. Derek saw Rossi step beside the other agent. It struck him that the older profiler was alone.  
"Rossi? Weren't you supposed to get Emily?" Being the profiler he was, Derek noticed the pained expression at the mention of his soon-to-be wife immediately. A sting in his heart started a whirlwind of worry inside of him.  
"Rossi?" His eyes darted around wildly as he searched for the brunette. His worry only increased when she was nowhere to be found.  
"Where is she?"  
Hotch's lips escaped a sigh and he finally brought himself to say it.  
"Emily wasn't at the house and right now…we have no idea where she is."

* * *

Once again Emily pulled at the restrains with all her might. The sound of the cuffs rattling against the metal bars of the headboard echoed in the almost empty room.  
Knowing there was nothing she could do until Jordan unlocked her cuffs, she let her head fall back into the pillow with a huff.

It wasn't long before she noticed the splashing sound of drops hitting the concrete floor. She turned her head to realize that the window had a small leak and the water, probably rain made its way through the tiny whole.  
She gritted her teeth and tried to block out the sound but when you we're left alone with your thoughts, it sounded more like a wrecking ball crashing into the wall over and over again.

She couldn't take this.  
Emily sat bolt upright once again, pulled at the cuffs and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Help me! I'm down here! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Of course no one answered. Jordan wasn't stupid. Crazy as hell, yes, but not stupid.  
Suddenly a tiny kick reminded her that she was not alone. That she had an innocent life inside of her, a life she needed to protect, whatever the cost.  
She fought the tears that burned behind her eyes. Only thinking about the possibility of Jordan taking her child, of that insane woman running and fleeing with her and Derek's son…  
She couldn't let that happen. She'd rather die than having her child taken away.

Emily drew a shuddering breath and felt another light kick. That feeling painted a small smile on her face as she whispered: "I know. I know it's a little scary. But I swear, I won't let _anything _happen to you."  
The faces of her team came to her mind and as she imagined Derek's smile she felt herself calming down a little.  
"You know, Daddy is out there looking for us. And Aunty Penelope, and Aunty JJ and all your Uncles of course." She chuckled at the thought of her small but perfect patchwork family.  
"They are all looking for you and me, I promise. Daddy's coming."  
Forcing another deep breath to fill her lungs she could only hope that was true.

* * *

Derek stared out of the window, rain splashing against the glass.  
The weather mirrored his mood and he wondered if they, their wedding, their everything, was doomed from the beginning.

"Don't do that."

Derek didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to him.  
"Do what?" He asked the blonde as she stepped beside him.

"Hiding."

"JJ, I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You're hiding your feelings, your emotion. You hole up in that goddamn shell of yours again." The media liaison stared out of the window and watched the last guests leave after she had politely told them with her BAU-mask that 'something had come up'.  
She sighed and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "I know it's-"

"Don't say that you know how I feel, because you don't!"

"Then tell me!"

Derek rubbed his hand over his tired looking face. "I called every damn hospital in the DC area. Nothing. No one matching her description was admitted."

JJ knew it wasn't gonna be easy and he'd probably hate her for saying it but she knew she had to. "Did you ever consider that she … chickened out? I mean, a few clothes and a toothbrush were missing from the house."

Derek spun around and even though she wasn't a profiler she saw the fire burning in the dark-skinned agents eyes. A fire that was fuelled not only by anger at her statement but also by a deep and excruciating worry.

"No. I _never _considered that. Emily is five months pregnant with our baby, she would never just leave." The anger slowly subsided and he was only left with sadness. "She is the most important thing in my life and if I would believe that she ran away just like that than I wouldn't be worthy of all the things she gave me from the moment I met her."

JJ watched Derek sit down on one of the chairs in the small room. She knew there was more he had to say, so she waited patiently for him to continue.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but I know that something is wrong, I can _feel _it. She's out there and she's in trouble."

* * *

The squeaking of the heavy metal door startled Emily awake from the nap she had taken. She immediately scolded herself for falling asleep when a crazy lunatic could walk through the door any moment but on the other hand she knew that she had to rest to keep her baby healthy.

"Sorry, sorry, I know I'm late. There was so much work to do! But I promise I'll make it up. You're hungry, right?"

Emily eyed Jordan suspiciously as she put a bag of take-out on the table. The black skinned woman was a little out of breath but seemed to be in a good mood.  
The brunette knew that she had to get on Jordan's good side if she wanted the baby and herself to survive this.

"So you're going to work? Like nothing happened?"

"Yeah, it would be suspicious if I just stopped working, wouldn't it?" Jordan pushed some hair out of her face before she started to divide the food on two separate plates. "I really need to be careful with my colleagues, you know, they wouldn't understand that you're carrying my baby."

_Like hell they wouldn't. _Emily thought to herself. She pondered if it would be a good idea to try to rip Jordan out of her delusion or if it would cause more harm than good.  
After she considered it, she decided that as long as she wasn't in a position to defend herself and the baby she would leave the topic alone and make small talk.

The brunette tensed immediately as Jordan walked towards her with a duct tape in her hands.

"Relax Em. I told you that I don't feel comfortable leaving you without any bonds yet. Don't worry, it won't hurt."

Reluctantly Emily watched as Jordan wrapped the duct tape around her wrists, successfully binding them, before she unlocked the cuffs. "There, all good." Jordan smiled and indicated for Emily to stand up.

Slowly the brunette put her feet on the ground and tried to stand up.  
However, the aftereffects of the drug Jordan had knocked her out with and the long sitting hadn't done her any good. Dizziness overwhelmed her and Jordan's arms caught her just in time after her legs gave out.

"Woah easy, easy." Jordan held her until Emily felt confident enough to stand on her own. She walked over to the small table and sat down again. The other woman took the seat opposite of Emily, and pushed the plate of food towards her. Emily stared at it as if there was a barking zebra sitting on it.

"I know it's probably not like the fancy restaurants Derek took you to but I'm sure it's nice nonetheless."

Emily had no appetite at all but she realized that she had to force down some food, at least enough for her baby. She lifted her bound hands up and showed them to Jordan.  
"I can't eat with these on."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Instead of cutting the bonds open, like Emily expected, Jordan picked up a fork and took a piece of a vegetable, probably a tomato. Expectantly she held the fork in front of Emily's face, who eyed her with an incredulous expression. With a snort she turned her head away.  
"I'm not gonna be fed like a dog."

"Do you always have to be this stubborn?" Jordan groaned loudly at Emily's unwillingness. "And once again we see that you're not ready to be a mother. You have a responsibility for my baby now."

For Emily, that was the last straw. "This is not your baby, Jordan! You lost your baby four months ago, and know that hurts, and it's not fair but it is not my fault." Tears of exasperation gathered in her eyes. "This is _my _baby, because it grows inside of _me. _Derek is it's father. God, Jordan wake up!"

Jordan just sat there, her lips pressed tightly together. She drew in a breath then spoke up.  
"I really think you should eat, before it gets cold."

Emily's form slumped but there was resolution in her eyes. "No."

Furiously Jordan jumped from her chair and threw her fork on the table. "Thank god I'm gonna raise that baby, you should never be a mother, as irresponsible as you are! I'll give you 30 minutes and as soon as I'm back that plate is empty or we'll have to change tune here!"

The dark-skinned woman stomped out, slammed the door and left Emily alone in her prison once again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, but it's really late here in lovely little Austria and I just wanted to get it out.  
I have this story pretty much planned out but I will only continue if people like it, so leave a review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo sorry for the long wait, I hope you're still reading. I just had a lot to do for school - school is a stupid thing ^^.  
Let's see what Emily and the rest of the Team are up to, shall we?  
**

* * *

Jordan spotted Max, her partner, right away on his desk. The slightly older man had swiveled around in his chair to greet her.

"Yep." When Max furrowed his brows and waited for a further explanation, she hurried to make something up. "I wanted to try out that little Italian place someone told me about."

Max made an approving noise. "You'll have to show me one day."

Their conversation was interrupted when the door of Carson, their Unit Chief, opened.

"I need you in my office, Todd." The door immediately closed again, a sign that something was wrong.

"I'd hurry, girl. Sounded serious."

Jordan met Max gaze, that even though his comment sounded funny seemed scrutinizing.

"What is it?"

"I could ask you that. You seem different."

Jordans palms felt sweaty and she turned around, pretending to be looking for something on her desk to hide her nervousness. "Different how?"

"Not so gloomy. You're still taking your meds, right?"

"Of course, I know how important they are." With a smile the brunette turned around, then pointed up to the door. "I'll better get going, or I get detention for making him wait."

She elicited a laugh from her partner, then turned around to walk up the stairs. As soon as her back faced Max, Jordan's forced smile fell. "Meds." She mumbled, only loud enough for her to hear. "As if I'd be so stupid to still take 'em."

* * *

"La Gomera"

"Excuse me?" Hotch looked up as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Penelope Garcia stopped staring out of the window and lifted her head to look at her boss. "La Gomera. That's where they would have been if this whole thing hadn't happened." At the lack of understanding in the mans face she hurried to explain. "Their honeymoon. He would've taken her to La Gomera. She didn't know, he wanted it to be a surprise." A small smile grew on the bubbly blondes face as she remember the conversation. "He said it was pretty difficult to find a place where she has never been before."

Hotch's lips escaped a small chuckle before his expression became serious again. "So what do you believe happened?"

"To Emily?"

Hotch nodded.

"I don't know. I'm not a profiler."

"You're her friend. Sometimes that's worth even more."

His small nod encouraged Penelope to start. "You know...I wanna believe that she made a bolt for it."

Hotch eyebrows furrowed at the strange admission but he kept quiet, knowing that the technical analyst wasn't finished.

"I wanna believe it so bad, because the prospect of her and the baby being out there, maybe hurt, maybe alone, god maybe even both...I can't stand that. That's why I painted that lovely picture of her being on a plane, heading to a place, where it's cozy and warm, in my head. That's easier to believe than the everything else." Penelope breathed in deeply and stood up from her chair to walk over to the window. "But the way Derek talks about her? If she even felt half of the the love he does...she didn't miss this wedding by choice."

* * *

Emily couldn't stop pacing. She knew she dragged the short train of her wedding dress behind her but she couldn't bring herself to care. She stopped shortly to stare at the plate on the table. With great difficulties, she had managed to eat the half of it before she became sick. She just hoped that it would be enough to satisfy Jordan.

She wondered how much time she had already spent in this rat hole. How long had she been unconscious? Hours? Days even?

Had the team started looking yet? How long would it take for them to realize that something was wrong?

Her lips escaped a short scream of despair, then, in an attempt to calm herself, she let her head fall against the cool metal door.

Emily wasn't stupid. She knew that she was nothing but a donor. As soon as the baby was born Jordan would have to kill her. The other woman had worked with her long enough to know that she there was no place she could flee to, no chance she had to escape. She had to know that Emily, as well as Derek would hunt her down, chasing her to the end of the world if it was necessary.

But Jordan was smart enough to avoid a situation like this, and that meant that if no one found her first, she'd be dead in four months.

So she needed a plan. A profile.

She wasn't gonna play the damsel in distress.

She'd do everything in her power to save her baby.

* * *

After even the last guest as well as the staff had left, the team gathered in Rossi's living room.

Derek watched everybody closely. The little rule of not profiling each other had never bothered anyone of them. A few of them looked worried, others rather unsure about what to think.

Penelope sat with her laptop in front of her, ready to work. After a few antagonizing seconds, Hotch decided to speak up.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush, we all know what's going on. I called every border check in Virginia. Not a single Emily Prentiss crossed the border."

"She could have used a faked passport." Reid chimed in and earned himself a cold glare from Morgan.

Rossi stepped back from the window and joined the others. "To me, this seems highly unlikely. Come on, if she ran, it was more like a spur of the moment decision. Where would she have got a faked passport so fast?"

"I'm with Rossi here." JJ spoke up. She had had her doubts at first but now, after everything Derek told her, she knew that something was wrong. "We all know Emily. She's not a coward. If she didn't want this wedding, she would've said so."

Derek eyes had followed every single member as they gave her input, except for Hotch. Shortly all eyes on him as he spoke up. "Hotch, what do you think?"

The attention shifted onto their supervisor and to say Morgan was worried about his opinion was an understatement.

"Someone I highly respect, told me that there was no way Emily missed this wedding by choice, so I'd say, we start searching."

* * *

Once again the squeaking sound of the door opening announced the arrival of her kidnapper.

Emily's tired eyes looked up from her bound hands to watch the other woman. She felt a bile rise in her throat at Jordan's cheeriness, though an inquiring expression clouded her face.

"You look like you haven't slept, sweetie. You do know how important rest is for the baby, don't you?"

Jordan turned to the table to put new flowers into the vase and gave Emily a few seconds to contemplate her options. Until there opened up a chance of escape it would be best to play it safe, which meant for now being nice and acting the way Jordan expected her to.

Jordan turned her head, waiting for an answer and Emily gave a slight shrug. "I just felt a little sick that's all."

Jordan questioning expression turned into a concerned one. "Should I get you some ginger or peppermint tea? It's great for morning sickness, I've heard."

"I'll be fine." Emily said softly. She decided to change the topic and maybe get some of the information that she needed for a simple profile. "How was work?"

"Not very exciting. A lot of files today."

"And have you seen Derek? Or the rest of the team?"

Jordan sat down beside Emily on the bed. "It's only been one day, Emily. But yes, shortly, as they came in."

One day. It had felt like an eternity. But it made sense. Rossi would have come to pick her up at 9:30. But Jordan beat him to it, and the disaster took it's course. But even more than that she desperately needed another piece of information. One that would soothe her heart, not her mind. "Derek. How was he?"

"Like you'd expect a man to be, who he got dumped shortly before his was this aura of suffering surrounding him, I don't know. I've never seen him like at before." Jordan immediately recognized the look of pure torment on Emily's face. Unexpectedly, a wave of regret washed over her.

"He's gonna be okay, I promise." Jordan saw that they way Emily's started to glisten, and a look appeared in her eyes, as if she was thousand miles away with her thoughts. She shouldn't have said that, the stress wasn't good for the baby at all.

"But hey, that's why I brought you this." She put the paper and the pen on the other woman's lap.

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt something touch her tighs. She stared at it, then looked up at Jordan. "What's this for?"

"We're gonna write a letter, silly. Or better, you're gonna write it."

"To Derek?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like him and he has always been nice to me. I don't want him to suffer.

So I thought we tell him you're okay, and I can't do that, that's why you'll do it."

Emily's mood lightened immediately. She could contact Derek, give him subtle hints. Maybe there was some hope afterall. "That's nice, 'cause he like you, too. He really likes you." She looked up at the dark-skinned woman with a smile.

"Alright, Emily, you just have to write the truth. To be specific that you left him and that you don't love him anymore."

Emily's eyes widened and her head shot up. "What? I won't write that. He's never gonna believe it!"

"Then you'll make it believable. Now write."

Suddenly Emily found herself staring at the blade of a knife.

* * *

**Looks like Jordan is a Little insane, huh?  
I really hope you leave a review, if you do I'll update faster :D  
**


End file.
